The board game apparatus according to the present invention has been developed to produce a visually attractive, competitive and exciting board game involving three significant elements for the player: skill, strategy, and chance. The game process has taken what is essentially the game function of board football, specifically the variation of football sometimes referred to as paper or matchbook football, which is believed to have originated in American school rooms sometime during the 1940's and has improved that function of play through innovative and novel adaptions. These adaptions include game components, alpha numeric and line graphics, and a new array of competitive board game possibilities that extend beyond the original board football game.
The present invention involves a complex and elaborate process which in its final form has been made to appear reasonably simple. This results directly from the degree of synthesis and coordination of the elements, including the board structure and arrangement, the game components, line graphics, optically relevant alphanumerics, and instructional facets.
This invention provides for new methods of application of a players ability while offering the player the option of selecting alternative game strategy during the progress of a game. It is a new approach to games in that it utilizes a duplication of the real game scenarios and presents the player with decisions required to execute the normal sequence of the game's progress.
In addition, this invention demands that the player develop the basic skills required to perform the normal play by play action of the game. This includes the selection of type of play or game strategy, the ability to "thump" the game disc for best results, and the ability to perform the special manual actions required to attain the best results in both the regular and in the electronic embodiments of the board game apparatus.
The purpose of this new invention is, therefore, to provide a new improved type of board game which offers a challenge to the player's mental ability and his ability to perform the required manual functions. It offers a unique combination of physical skill, strategy, and chance.
The board game apparatus according to the present invention is designed to retain the player's interest by having a playing board surface of similar design to the actual playing field of the sports game and requires that the players be somewhat familiar with that particular game. This includes game strategy, game rules, and other aspects of the games which develop an atmosphere of reality during the progress of the game.
These factors along with the application of the newly designed and developed playing apparatus makes this new invention both an entertaining and challenging experience. Others such as Witzel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,737 and White, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,531 disclose earlier inventions in this area.